


(Don't) Touch Me

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, Gay For You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Don and Pete elevator scene from episode 4x10: "Hands and Knees" turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Touch Me

"Pete, it's fucking over."

Don slams him into the elevator wall, shoves his front to Pete's back. He squeezes the other man close to him and deeply inhales his scent, just wanting for a second to feel something other than this palpitating fear in his heart. It knocks the wind out of Pete. The adrenalin, the fear coursing through his body arouses him without his consent. Pete blanches.

"Don, please unhand me," his voice cracks. "You're being ridiculous. We can fix this."

Peter tries to be more patient with him, even though he is angry that Don and Roger are taking it out on him. Even though this could be considered rape, should Don decide to take it to that level. Don thrusts his hips against him; his hands begin to roam.

Horrified, Pete pushes himself from the wall, trying to get away before things do go too far, but Don holds him in place.

"Stay, Pete. Stay. Shhh," he whispers in his ear.

Campbell shivers at the sensation, at the hot breath rushing past his ear. Don reaches a hand up and shoves it between the buttons of Pete's shirt to touch his chest. Don lets out a hum of satisfaction at the warmth radiating off him.

"You feel good," Don mutters, recklessly kissing the back of Pete's neck.

Don concentrates on losing himself in the sensations. He tries not to care that Pete is squirming.

"Don, please...," he he mewls.

With his back to him, Don doesn't see the tears that had begun to well in his deep blue eyes. He doesn't see Pete bite his lip, trying to decide whether he wants to say "please stop" or "keep going."

Don squeezes his shoulders to keep himself from doing more and starts the elevator again. 

Don doesn't even look at him when he walks out.

The doors close again, and Pete sobs.


End file.
